Index
The purpose of this index is to identify pages that describe (or start to describe) each topic, as opposed to search engine results which mix such descriptive pages in amongst pages that refer to the topics. Symbols + -- (in ASN.1) : ::= (in ASN.1) (number) (in ASN.1) (SIZE (in ASN.1) Numbers 802 - see IEEE 802 0.99999 99.999% 9s A AAA: see Authentication Authorization Accounting (AAA) Abstract Syntax Notation 1 (ASN.1) - assignment operator - blocks - comments - identifiers - naming conventions - - all-UPPERCASE - - initial uppercase - - initial lowercase - - object names - - types - - modules - uses in application layer - used in H.245 - used in X.509 - - encoding AT&T Global Network Operations Center - why it is used: outsider's view, insider's view Acceptable Use Policy (AUP) access control - using communities access control servers access mode accessible-for-notify Accidents Accounting - Role in organisations - related to other FCAPS areas - access network mechanisms - end-user view - offline - real-time Accounting management - nutshell - components Acquisition cost active measurement Addresses - autoconfiguration - conflicts - defence of - Link layer - link-local - Network layer - - see also InetAddress, InetAddressIPv4, InetAddressIPv6 - - - IpAddress - - - ipAddrTable MIB Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) - ipNetToMediaTable MIB atTable - address translation table Address Translation - see Address Resolution Protoocl addressMap addressMap - see also Address Resolution Protocol Administration - see Operations, Administration, Maintenance and Provisioning (OAM&P) Advertising - customer side - advertiser side Agent - see - Management agent - in the context of service location: Directory Agent, Service Agent, User Agent aggregate object alarm group of RMON alHost analyzer anchors - experiment Application layer 2 3 - misnomer for RMON applications (of Diameter) arrears Asymmetric cryptography Authentication Authentication Authorization Accounting (AAA) Auto-configuration - of addresses automatic detection of failure Automation 2 auxiliary index objects Availability - nutshell - risks as a measure of dependability - calculated in terms of MTTF and MTTR - differences from reliability B backhaul - dimensioning bad packets (in RMON terms) base protocol Basic Encoding Rules (BER) - types - - class - - primitive - - constructed BEGIN in ASN.1 billing - flat-rate - use-based binary services buckets business users Business Management Business Support Systems (BSS) Byzantine failure C Cables Cable testing Candidate configuration capital expenditures (CAPEX) caps capture capture filters capture group Case diagrams - example catastrophe causality graph 2 CCITT see also ITU Challenges of NOC channel in RMON channel in RMON charging - for phones - see also billing churn Cisco Discovery Protocol (CDP) class of BER type Codebook - criteria for choosing - with redundancy Cold standby collector Colocation centre columnar object - see also aggregate object Command-line interface (CLI) Common Management Information Protocol (CMIP) Common Management Information Services (CMIS) communities confidentiality Configuration management - nutshell Configuration - database driven - of MAC layer - management objects - of probes - Running - candidate - startup - shadow - of security - related to other FCAPS areas - database-driven - zero - Auto - faults - information - copies of -- internal -- external Console port constructed BER type context (in the context of SNMPv3) control tables - example Conversion rate Correlation matrix Cost Per Click (CPC) costs - Network - Non-network - for service provider Counter, Counter32 creating rows Cryptography - Asymmetric - Symmetric current customer minutes lost customers - retaining D data filters data tables - example database-driven configuration Decommissioning of networks decoys - example - tariff example defence of addresses DefValPart delay deleting rows denial of service (DOS) dependability - of systems Deployment of networks deprecated DESCRIPTION detection of failure - automatic Detection of faults Diameter Diameter Credit-Control (CC) Application differentiation of prices dimensioning of backhaul and transit links Directory Agent Discovery of devices of services display filters Distributed Management Task Force Domain Name Service (DNS) DSL E Element Management Encoding - Basic Encoding Rules (BER) - Canonical, Distinguished and Packed Encoding Rules (CER, DER, PER) - Distinguished Encoding Rules (DER) - example END in ASN.1 Engine discovery enterprise space of OID tree EntryStatus ENUMERATED error - related to failures - related to faults - monitoring Error detection and correction error-status - values error-index EtherStats etherStatsTable events in RMON Event Correlation 2 F Fail-fast Fail-stop failure - how networks differ from other systems - in other areas of engineering - modes - related to errors - causes - origin fault - response after detection - related to errors Fault Management - nutshell fault tolerant systems Feldman, Gary Fibre - see cables Filters filters - data - status - masks - capture - display FilterEntry filtering - of symptoms firewalls five nines flat-rate billing flow - uses Flow information export protocols flow monitoring fragmentation and SNMP Functional Areas of network management related to OAM&P G Gauge, Gauge32 Geography get-bulk-request - example get-next-request - example get-request - compared to trap - shown in Wireshark get-response - shown in Wireshark good packets (in RMON terms) Google H Hamming weight and distance Hashing HeaderData HistoryControlEntry historyControlTable host statistics HostEntry hostTable see also HostEntry hostTopN Hot standby Hot Standby Router Protocol (HSRP) HPOV hysteresis I IEEE IEEE 802.1p IEEE 802.1q IEEE 802.1 IETF 2 Images: NOC glamour, non-networking operations and control centers, normal network operations and control IMPORTS in ASN.1 impressions in-band management 2 3 Index (as suffix in object name) INDEX - example inform-request Initialisation Vectors INTEGER - BER encoding of Integrity interfaces MIB Internet Control Message Protocol (ICMP) - blocked - capped - expedited - MIB Internet design goals Internet Protocol (IP) - MIB 2 - - Case diagram - Type of Service field Internet Protocol Flow Information eXport (IPFIX) intervals - system InetAddress, InetAddressIPv4, InetAddressIPv6 Intra-Site Automatic Tunnel Addressing Protocol (ISATAP) intrinsic faults Intrusion Detection Systems IpAddress ipAddrTable MIB ipNetToMediaTable MIB ipRouteTable MIB Isolation of faults ISP ITU 2 : X.700 K keys Key localisation L labour costs landline see phones layers - access by NMS - Physical - Link - Network - transport - application layering violation Length field in BER TLV encoding Lexicographic ordering Lifecycle of network management line rental Link layer Link layer addresses - shared by multiple devices Link Layer Discovery Link Layer Discovery Protocol (LLDP)example Link Layer Discovery Protocol (LLDP) link-local address Link-Local Multicast Name Resolution locating services Loopback service M MAC (in protocol context) see Medium Access Control MAC (in security context) see Message Authentication Code Macros in ASN.1 - OBJECT-TYPE Maintenance - see Operations, Administration, Maintenance and Provisioning (OAM&P) malice Managed object - nutshell - aggregate - columnar - names in ASN.1 - scalar - purpose - - configuration - - statistics - - represent functions - - - example - - protocol state - SMI definition of - example Management agent Management Information Bases (MIB) MIBs for common protocols - system - interfaces - ip - ipAddrTable - ipRouteTable - ipNetToMediaTable - aka ARP - icmp Manual aspects of running a network masks MAX-ACCESS max-repetitions Mean Time Between Failures Mean Time To Failure - compared to Mean Time To Restore Mean Time To Repair Mean Time To Restore - compared to Mean Time To Failure measuring performance Message Authentication Code Message Processing engine metering MIB - see Management Information Base mib-2 Microsoft Windows network map MODULE-COMPLIANCE 2 monitor monitoring of flows monitoring of networks msgFlags msgSecurityModel msgSecurityParameters Multicast DNS (mDNS) - example Multiple network managers multiple managers Mutual exclusion N Nagios Name-to-address translation NetFlow - example netstat - transport layer connection state - statistics Network Access Server Application of Diameter Network costs Network element Network layer - Addresses network managers - multiple managers Network Management : Lifecycle of : Management in networking that is not Network Management : mechanisms shared with security : relation to security : tension with security Network Management layer of TMN model Network Management Centre Network management information - Information model - Organization model - Programming analogy Network management protocols - tasks - see also SNMP, syslog Network Management System (NMS) network map Network monitoring Network Operations Centre : imagery: glamour, norm : see also Operations Centres Network Operations and Control : challenges : what should be operated and controlled : scope : compared to Network Management NM see Network Management Network technologies courses New Generation Operations Systems and Software (NGOSS)‏ nlHost non-repeaters not-accessible - example notMask NULL O Object - see managed object OBJECT-GROUP Object identifiers (OIDs) - BER encoding of - OID tree - enterprise space OBJECT IDENTIFIER (ASN.1 type) OBJECT-TYPE macro obsolete OCTET STRING off-network traffic offline accounting on-network traffic openNMS Operations, Administration, Maintenance and Provisioning (OAM&P) Operations Centres - imagery Operations Support Systems (OSS)‏ operating expenditures (OPEX) options in network protocols Organization model of network management information OSI 2 outages - pros and cons of long outages out-of--band management 2 3 Owner P packet capture packet level measurement - risks passive measurement peering Penalties Performability performance - visualisation of performance management - nutshell - related to other FCAPS areas performance measurement Performance measurement tools personal users Phones - charging - landline Physical layer physical security Ping - caution - loopback service - MIB Planning of networks Port mirroring prepaid calling Prerequisites Price differentiation primitive BER type Priority of NM traffic privacy probe probe configuration probe messages probeConfig problems profit maximisation promiscuous mode protocols - generic functions to support NM Protocol Implementation Conformance Statements (PICS) - example protocolDir Provisioning - see Operations, Administration, Maintenance and Provisioning (OAM&P) R RADIUS - see Remote Authentication Dial In User Service read-create - example read-only - example read-write - example real-time accounting Recovery from faults redundancy in codebooks Redundancy planning ReferPart Reliability - nutshell reliability of SNMP messages Remote Authentication Dial In User Service (RADIUS) - messages - example - protocol Remote network monitoring (RMON) - versions - - RMON1 - - RMON2 - tables RMON1 groups Repair of faults report request-id Request For Comments (RFC) response (SNMP message)- example Return on Investment (ROI) revenue maximisation root cause analysis Routing metrics rows of table - creating and deleting RowStatus Rule Based Reasoning (RBR) Running configuration S Safety - nutshell - telco example sampling Scalar objects Scope of NOC Secrecy Security - nutshell - tension with network management - mechanisms shared with network management - of configuration - relation to network management Security management - nutshell SEQUENCE SEQUENCE OF Service Agent Service Level Agreements Service levels Service Location - of IPv4/v6 tunnel gateways - of web proxies Service Location Protocol (SLP) Service Management set-request Shadow configuration sharing tables Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) - encoding of packet header - fragmentation of messages - history - message format - UDP usage - what makes it simple - Protocol Data Units (PDUs) - - caution - - Standard PDU header - protection against attack - security - version 1 - version 2 - version 2c - version 3 - - Message format - - mysteries SNMPengine snmpEngineID snmpEngineTime Simple types sniffing snmpV2-trap- see also trap Source routing - example Spanning Tree Protocol (STP) Standby - cold - hot - warm Startup configuration Statistics - shown by netstat - management objects - from network monitoring sticky features Structure of Management Information (SMI) SMIv2 SpinLock - example STATUS status filters Symmetric cryptography symptoms - children - cyclic - filtering - multiple for one problem - root cause analysis SYNTAX component of object macro syslog - example system dependability T Tables 2 tariffs - competition - decoys in - setting - example - multiple tcpdump Telecommunications Management Network (TMN) TeleManagement Forum (TMF) telephones see phones terminated traffic TestAndIncr testing The Day the Routers Died Time-domain reflectometry (TDR) Timeliness - SNMPv3 implementation TimeTicks Tivoli Top talkers Top talkers Total Cost of Ownership (TCO) traceroute - example traffic statistics Traffic matrices Traffic matrices - Visualisation transit - dimensioning - traffic Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) transport layer - connection state Transport Layer Security (TLS) trap - in SNMPv1 - compared to get-request - types - see snmpV2-trap Trivial FTP (TFTP) twisted pair type - see also BER type Type-Length-Value (TLV) formatting - principle - examples Type of Service field Types in ASN.1 - simple U UnitsPart usage distribution use-based billing userview of accounting User Agent User Security Model (USM) user - in the context of SNMPv3 - business and personal User Datagram Protocol (UDP) - use by SNMP usrHistory V Variable-bindings (VarBinds) Vendors - see also enterprise space of OID tree view View-based Access Control Model (VACM) Virtual LANs (VLANs) - example - packet headers - configuration - used to provide loopback Virtual Router Redundancy Protocol (VRRP) Visualisation of traffic matrices visualisation of performance W walking a MIB Warm standby Web Proxy AutoDiscovery (WPAD) whois Wire - see cables Wireless X X.208 X.680-683 X.690 X.700 Z Zeroconf